<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人人都说我爱你 by kandy_luo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484276">人人都说我爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo'>kandy_luo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小甜饼 ooc 一发完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人人都说我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这真不是个好主意，dean想着，他们不该带castiel来酒吧的。</p><p>　　“所以，帅哥，考虑跟我约会吗？”dean差点一口酒喷出来——显然，那个红头发的姑娘喝多了，不然她怎么会大着胆子向一脸严肃的天使提这种要求?</p><p>　　“您很有魅力，女士”场面比预想中的要好看一些“但是我已经有想约会的人了”</p><p>　　dean僵住了。</p><p>　　“真的吗?”姑娘替他问出了心中的疑惑。</p><p>　　“是的，我很想同那个人约会。”说到这儿castiel似乎有点害羞，他微微低下头，蓝眼睛闪烁着“只是不知道对方是否愿意。”</p><p>　　dean的脸色变得更难看了，很好，现在这只呆天使有了暗恋对象，而他却对此一无所知。哦不，dean才没有嫉妒，他只是完全出于义气而关心他的非人类好友，万一不小心搞出个拿非利来那就麻烦了。</p><p>　　“别担心，如果你被拒绝了，那会是她的损失”女孩丢下这句话潇洒的转身离开了。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　dean心不在焉的坐在餐桌旁，双手抓着三明治机械地塞进嘴里。</p><p>　　“进展如何？”Charlie神秘兮兮的问道。</p><p>　　“什么”dean抬头看了她一眼。</p><p>　　“castiel的暗恋对象啊”Charlie露出好奇的八卦神情。</p><p>　　dean假装事不关己的样子：“你是怎么知道的？还有，你觉得他会和我谈论这种事吗？”</p><p>　　Charlie撇了撇嘴，“Sam说你们之间有着更深刻的联系”她用双手比了个引号，一针见血的指出“无论如何，你总该有点想法吧”</p><p>　　这话似乎有点道理，dean张了张嘴，发现自己居然说不出什么反驳的话。这个问题终于在dean的脑子里浮了出来，Charlie说的没错，他居然不知道castiel的喜欢的人是谁。</p><p>　　“他最近，嗯，倒是看了很多斯嘉丽的电影”dean又咽了一口食物。</p><p>　　Charlie忍不住翻了个白眼，显然她对这个离谱的答案很不满意。“嘿，人人都爱斯嘉丽，或许天使也不例外”dean不服的争辩道。他的目光正好撞上走过来的、带着微笑的castiel，他看着就像春天里一阵美妙的微风，当然，这只是dean一个人的看法。</p><p>　　“你好，dean”castiel说“你好，Charlie”<br/>　　“嗨，Cass”dean跟他打招呼，举了举手里的三明治“你想来一些吗?”</p><p>　　“不用了，谢谢”castiel问道“你们在聊什么，我打扰到你们了吗？”“完全没有，我们在聊电影明星”Charlie热情地回应了他“杜兰特说他愿意喝斯嘉丽的洗澡水，当然我也愿意”</p><p>　　castiel露出一个困惑的表情“我以为，洗澡水是不能喝的?”</p><p>　　“当然了，Cass，这只是个玩笑，别当真”dean及时打断了他们“但她确实是个美人，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>　　“对于人类的审美来说这样的皮囊确实很有吸引力。但是，呃，应该怎么说，不是我的一杯茶?”castiel笨拙的解释着。</p><p>　　“那你们天使的审美倒是挺特别的”dean说着调侃的俏皮话，嘴角却忍不住扬起一丝细微的笑容。</p><p>　<br/>　　　<br/>　　<br/>　　dean往castiel那瞄了瞄，后者还在专心致志地跟他的那条领带纠缠呢。即使隔了一段距离，dean仿佛也能够听到悉悉索索的响声，他咳嗽了一声，转回脑袋，将目光继续投到已经黑了的电脑屏幕上来。</p><p>　　“那么——”他努力装出一副漫不经心的样子。“你知道吗？Cass说的那个人”</p><p>　　听到这个问题后，正在查资料的Sam顿了顿，然后抬起头，用几乎可以算作是怪异的眼神看向他“什么，dean，你问我?你还不知道吗?”</p><p>　　dean被他的反应搞得有点恼羞成怒：“不然呢?你一直是更聪明的那个，如果你不知道的话我又怎么知道。”</p><p>　　Sam还没来得及回答，castiel就走了过来，领带以一种非常抽象的方式缠绕在他的脖子上。</p><p>　　“dean——”castiel叫住他，犹犹豫豫的说“这样对吗？我觉得有点怪”</p><p>　　“呃，你先这样…再…”dean用手比划着，见castiel还是不明所以，索性起身走上前去，帮他的天使整理起来。</p><p>　　他们靠得很近，近到castiel能闻到dean身上沐浴露的味道。castiel抬起头，发现dean正微笑着的注视着他呢，那双绿眼睛里清楚地映出了皮囊Jimmy Novak的身影。castiel突然有点没法移开视线，他暗中祈祷此刻的时间能过得慢一点。</p><p>　　最后是dean先开的口，“好了”他说。</p><p>　　这句话猛地将castiel拉回了现实世界，他慌忙移开目光，往后退开半步。dean冲他笑了笑，表情熟稔又亲昵。</p><p>　　“哦，谢谢你，dean，我一直不知道该怎么弄。”castiel的脸红了，嘴上说着感谢的话，却不敢看dean的眼睛。</p><p>　　“好了。干活了，伙计们”dean装作不在意的样子挥挥手，转移了话题“我们出发吧”</p><p>　<br/>　　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卫生间里，castiel正对着镜子试图将那一撮倔强的头发压下去。dean走了进来，不知道哪根筋搭错了，他脱口而出：“你在这干什么？给约会对象留个好印象？”</p><p>　　他和castiel都愣了一下，仿佛谁都没想到dean会突然冒出这样一句话来似的。他们透过镜子对视许久，最后castiel轻轻叹了口气，抬手抓了抓头发，说道：“我说过了，我还不知道那个人是否愿意跟我约会。”</p><p>　　“为什么不？”dean下意识的说道，随即他反应了过来“我是说，Jimmy的皮囊还不算太难看，她最终会被你征服的，tiger”</p><p>　　castiel笑了笑，摇摇头，从dean身边挤了过去…</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　入睡前，dean又想起之前cass脸上无奈的笑容，看来那位神秘对象还是座难以攻克的堡垒，但是dean实在想不出有谁能够真正抗拒castiel的魅力呢，在了解他之后。castiel是这世界上仅存的为数不多的真正的天使，各种意义上的。</p><p>　　dean睡不着，他起身给自己找了点酒，在喝到第五或第六杯的时候，他接到一个电话，屏幕上显示的号码让dean一下子清醒了过来。“嘿，Cass，晚上好”他接通了电话“有什么事吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯…没什么重要的事，dean，我只是…想问你明天晚上有空吗？”</p><p>　　dean皱了皱眉，被酒精搞得有点麻木的脑袋转了转：“明天晚上?好像没什么事。”</p><p>　　“那么——”castiel吞吞吐吐的说，dean能想象出他在电话那头舔着嘴唇的样子：“我是说，如果可以的话…你愿意和我一起出去吃饭吗?”</p><p>　　dean怔了怔，他没记错的话，天使好像不需要进食，但他又想不到拒绝的理由，于是他垂下眼睛，说道“好”</p><p>　　“太好了”castiel说道，似乎松了一口气“那么，晚安，dean”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　dean在铺着柔软地毯的台阶上拾级而上，“晚上好，先生”侍者的声音吓了他一跳“您有预约吗？”</p><p>　　“是的，我来见我朋友”dean说，他后知后觉的发现自己好像穿得太随意了。</p><p>　　餐厅里静得出奇，侍者送上了食物，castiel点了一堆东西，dean想说他们其实吃不下这么多，但看着兴致勃勃的天使，他也没忍心说什么，只好拼命的将食物塞进嘴巴里。</p><p>　　castiel坐在dean的对面，好奇地看着他玻璃杯里暗色血液一样的葡萄酒。“我能尝一下吗？”castiel问道。</p><p>　　“当然”dean将杯子递给他，天使用双手捧着脆弱的玻璃器皿，小心翼翼的啜饮着，看起来像某种呆萌的鸟类。</p><p>　　共用同一个杯子就相当于间接接吻了。dean的脑袋里不合时宜的冒出这句话。你什么时候开始跟个小妞似的计较这些了?dean将自己的思绪拉了回来。</p><p>　　castiel居然把一杯酒都喝完了，他看起来似乎有些紧张，castiel放下杯子评价道“嗯…尝起来像果酸和纯净水?”</p><p>　　“哈，Cass，不是像你这么喝的”dean被这样一本正经的评价逗笑了，然后，他突然发现了天使嘴角有一点点红酒的痕迹，暗红色的一小道，像个偷吃被抓住的小孩，有点过于可爱了。dean咳了一声，说道：“你这里有点…”</p><p>　　“什么？”castiel抬起眼睛看他。哦，这该死的蓝眼睛，dean从未见过如此纯粹、完美的蓝色。</p><p>　　“这里”dean比划了一下“需要擦一下”</p><p>　　castiel没有动。相反的，他只是微微抬起了下巴，那双罪恶的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看向dean，还是一副不明所以的样子。</p><p>　　卖萌犯规！“好吧”dean低声嘟囔着，将拇指探到castiel的唇边，轻轻地擦了一下。之后他立刻放下手，扫视一周发现大家都沉浸在自己的氛围里，没人注意到他们的小动作，这才放下心来。castiel冲他微微笑了一下，dean觉得自己的心跳有点快…</p><p>　　“dean，其实我——”castiel终于鼓足了勇气。</p><p>　　“打扰了，恭喜二位，你们是来本店进餐的第1001对情侣，我们将赠送——”</p><p>　　“嘿，伙计，我想你搞错了，我们并不是情侣。”dean打断了喋喋不休的服务生。</p><p>　　“抱歉，是我们误会了，一般来这的都是情侣呢”年轻的服务生尴尬的笑了笑“那赠送的甜点…”</p><p>　　dean看了看色泽金黄的小蛋糕，一阵甜蜜的香气钻进他的鼻子里，dean觉得自己的胃里完全还可以有容得下这个小东西的空间“看起来很美味，谢谢”</p><p>　　“您太客气了”服务生放下托盘，如释重负的离开了。</p><p>　　“你刚刚想说什么，Cass?”dean问他。</p><p>　　“没什么”经过这样一个小插曲后，castiel彻底丧失了再次开口的勇气。</p><p>　　“来吧，我能承受得了”dean咬了一口蛋糕，开玩笑道“是天堂又出了什么幺蛾子还是你跟恶魔做了什么邪恶交易?”</p><p>　　“都没有”castiel摇摇头，郑重的说“我说过了，如果我要做蠢事的话会告诉你的”</p><p>　　“最好是这样。那么，难不成是你重拾了对人类食物的兴趣?”dean对castiel还记得对他的承诺感到很满意，但他不愿意放过可以打趣castiel的机会。面对关系亲密的人他总会忍不住暴露自己有点恶劣的本性，就像他喜欢嘲笑Sam的发型。</p><p>　　“是的，我觉得蔬菜沙拉还不错”castiel一板一眼的回答他。</p><p>　　“那真是太好了，你跟Sam又多了一项共同爱好。”dean撇了撇嘴，准备结束这个话题，因为他发现castiel似乎并不怎么开心。就在此刻，一个拥有着巨大可能性的猜想瞬间击中了dean——castiel是想提前演练一下约会场景，毕竟他的人类社交技能不像dean这么熟练。</p><p>　　吃了一半的甜品瞬间变得索然无味，天呢，dean Winchester，你是怎样一个蠢货！看你刚刚说的傻话，尽耍些自以为是的小聪明。他该怎样跟castiel解释他并没有轻视的意思，爱一个人从来不是一件蠢事，事实上，他的天使值得这世界上最好的人。但dean又不想违心的表示自己会帮castiel追求他的心上人，他怕自己忍不住想踢这位幸运儿的屁股，这可一点都谈不上不绅士。最后，他只是放下手中咬了一半的小蛋糕，讪讪的说“我吃饱了”</p><p>　　“哦”castiel抬起头，dean看清了他眼里的失落“那我们走吧”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　dean回来的时候Sam正在看电视上重播的《动物星球》，Sam不经意的问道“今天怎么样？”</p><p>　　dean脱下外套，瞥了Sam一眼，他斟酌着说“挺好的。”</p><p>　　Sam点了点头。过了片刻，忽然又问：“所以，你知道Cass想约会的人是谁了？”</p><p>　　dean扬起了眉毛“什么？”</p><p>　　Sam看起来跟他一样吃惊“你不是去见他了吗?”他说：“我以为你终于知道了。”他的口吻是那样自然而然，好像dean就应该知道castiel的所有事情一样。</p><p>　　“我怎么会知道！为什么你们都觉得我应该知道?”dean不自觉的提高了一点音量，这个晚上他已经够懊恼的了。</p><p>　　Sam瞪大了眼睛，望向dean的表情难以用语言形容，好像他的哥哥是只长三个乳头的母猩猩似的。好半天，他举起双手作投降状：“好了，是我的错，我不该问这么多。”</p><p>　　他们之后没再聊过castiel和他的约会对象的事。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　又过了几周，dean跟castiel约好在酒吧见面。</p><p>　　还没等dean走到castiel的那边，一个穿着低领t恤的男人就抢在dean前面凑了上去。因为还隔了一段距离，他只能眼睁睁的看着男人把一张小纸条塞进castiel的手里。</p><p>　　dean终于来到了castiel的身边，“你好，dean，你来了”castiel醉醺醺的跟他打招呼。“嗨，Cass，你现在是变成了个酒鬼还是怎么的？”dean有些惊讶的看着失态的castiel，不知道这家伙在他来之前已经灌了多少酒。</p><p>　　dean瞥见castiel手里的小纸条，上面的内容很少，只有一行电话号码跟一个名字，他想伸手把它拿走，谁知castiel拿着纸条的手却往后一缩“干什么?”“你用不着”dean义正言辞的说。“谁说的，或许用的着呢”castiel笑嘻嘻的说着，这完全不像他。</p><p>　　dean两条眉毛拧成了一团“不行！我从来不知道你喜欢男人。”</p><p>　　“为什么不行？”castiel收起了笑容，目光沉静地看着他“我对皮囊的性别没有偏好”</p><p>　　dean咬着嘴唇，脑子里千头万绪乱作一团，“就是不行”他强硬的坚持着，然后灵光一现，抓住一根救命稻草“那个人呢，你喜欢的人……”</p><p>　　“哦，dean，有时候你真是个令人心碎的笨蛋”castiel长长地叹了口气。这出人意料的回应让dean手足无措，僵硬地站在那里，看着他的天使摇摇晃晃的站起身，又往前跨了一步，一把抓住了自己的衣领——然后，在dean有所反应之前，天使凑上前用力地吻了他。</p><p>　　castiel的嘴唇尝起来还带着烈酒的味道，他的下颚有一点微微的胡茬，刺得dean不敢动弹，而天使的手正放在他的脖子上，温热的指尖下，dean感觉到自己脉搏正激烈地跳动着。</p><p>　　dean忘了该怎么呼吸。好一会儿后，castiel才将他放开。dean眨了眨眼睛，不可置信，许久憋出一句：“所以，是我吗？</p><p>　　castiel呜咽了一声，将头埋到dean的肩膀上，温热的呼吸颤动着喷洒在猎人的皮肤上“从来没有别的人”</p><p>　　“天，Cass，你说的没错，我真的是个蠢货！”dean抬起手，搂住了天使的腰“你能原谅我吗?”</p><p>　　“可以考虑，如果你跟我约会的话……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>